Prince, Knight, or Both?
by Kanade-Akaihana
Summary: Prince charming or knight in shining armor? Which will you choose? (A SuzakuxReaderxLelouch)
1. Chapter 1: No Reciprocation

Prince, Knight, or Both? (Chapter 1: No Reciprocation)

(Author's Note) Hello! My first SuzakuxReaderxLelouch fanfiction! This whole story is a love triangle involving the reader tangled with jealousy, cheating, trickery, and angst! Enjoy!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Pairings:

-SuzakuxReader

-LelouchxReader

Focus Point: SuzakuxReader

Warnings:

-Occasional coarse language

-Occasional humor with adult content

-May contain sexual content and relationships

* * *

Disclaimer: Code Geass is NOT mine. Seriously, who the hell writes fanfiction about their OWN story?!

* * *

**Reader's POV** {in order for this to work, the reader needs to be female...I sincerely apologize to any gay male fanfiction reader that came across this story hoping to be entertained}

"Good lord, [Your Name]...you're always so uptight and independant. Honestly, I worry that you're too independant..Ah! I know! you know what you need? A Prince Charming! Oh! Or your own knight in shining armor!"

I shook my head while continuing to help my best friend paint the walls of his new apartment and smiled, "Suzaku...I'm glad you're worried about me, but, I doubt any prince charming will even look at my stubborn-ass face."

"[Your Name]...that's not true."

I chortled and shook my head yet again. "Oh, no, believe me Suzaku, it is 100% true, I assure you," I paused as a new thought dawned me, "Say...why would you bring this up all of a sud-?!"

My sentence had been caught off, swallowed by the soft warm lips capturing my own. My wide (your eye color) eyes did not stay open for long. They slid shut as I angled my head to the side to deepen the kiss and my hand gently dropped the paintbrush onto the newspaper covered floor. I could feel Suzaku run his hand over my long, (your hair color) hair. When we pulled away for air, I stared at Suzaku, my lips parted in disbelief. His deep forest eyes were clouded as he lifted a strand of (your hair color) to his chin and he knelt before me with one knee bent, his other hand holding mine.

"[Your Name]…I brought it up because I have been wanting to be your knight in shining armor. Your prince charming. Ever since we were children when we used to play castle together...I knew I wanted you to be my actual princess. Being with you alone in my new place seemed like the perfect time to tell you."

Despite my cheeks being tinged pink, I smirked, determined to cling to my egotistical pride. "Suzaku, this moment is horribly cliché."

His face turned red and he looked at his current pose with embarrassment. "I...I'm sorry. Let's, uh...just continue painting. Having half a room blue and the other half white is pretty retarded...heh heh..."

"Tch! Idiot!" I punched his arm. "Now what makes you think I would reject my crush of fifteen years when he finally confesses?!" I grinned when his expression lit up.

"Fifteen years...?"

"Uh...yeah. We met when we were five, we're both twenty now...I'm pretty sure simple calculations will always be correct if I do them."

"No...that's not..uh...never mind." Suzaku breathed a whisper of a laugh and pulled my face to his for another tender kiss. This time, I didn't hesitate. I slung my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist.

We have been together since. Such a precious memory of our relationship commencing is constantly in the back of my mind. I couldn't be happier, working beside him in the Britannian Military Force.

* * *

"Suzaku!" I gasped to myself on instinct before my LeviGina Knightmare crashed to the ground beneath Gawain, an impressive Knightmare Frame perfected by Dr. Rakshatta. Gawain's pilot forced open my cockpit door and I blinked away the sudden sunlight. Above me, stood a tall, slender man in a black cape and a strange helmet with three horn-like projections at the top. I was still strapped in, upside down and useless, so, I held my hands up in surrender.

I waited for him to tie me up and claim me as a hostage against the Britannian army, but, nothing happened. I heard him gasp as he slipped off his mask, "[Your Name]...?!"

I looked up and I too, gasped, for standing above me in his strange outfit was my childhood friend, Lelouch Vi Britannia. His ebony locks fell gracefully into his wide, violet eyes as he gazed upon me. I couldn't blame him. I was just as shocked as he was to bump into him after all this time...what...seven years now?

He seemed to snap out of his stupor when I smiled, "Well, it's been awhile, Lulu..."

"[Your Name], why...what...how...?" Lelouch stuttered and did not finish his questions as he shook his head in disbelief. But, he was interrupted by gunfire from behind us.

Crap...if we don't get out of here, Prince Schneizel will send in reinforcements to back me up...I need to talk to Lelouch...

Swift as a gust of wind, I unbuckled myself from the cockpit of my now dented LeviGina Knightmare and as I fell, I grabbed Lelouch by his waist, pulling him down with me out of range. Standing and brushing myself off, I offered my hand to him, which he took.

"Come on, we need to talk," I spoke with a rushed shout over the cacophony of clashing armies as I pulled him to the nearest collapsed building, out of sight, "I haven't seen you in seven years, I demand an explanation for why we are suddenly enemies. I thought you and Nunnally were dead this whole time. If you're alive, I presume she must be as well."

Lelouch swallows hard and replies, "I am Zero, defender of justice, the masked hero. Therefore, I have become an enemy to you, Captain [Your Name] of the Britannian Military Force."

I blink. (What...?! Lelouch is...Zero?! Since when?!) "I...uh...okay," I respond pathetically, then, my air of confidence returns, so, I straighten and say, "I will have you know that Suzaku Kururugi is one of my soldiers."

At this, Lelouch's violet irises shrink as his eyes widen with shock. "Suzaku, too?" He chokes. I can't help but feel slight sympathy for him. Of course he is devastated by the sudden change in our once close relationship. It has been shattered now, he the enemy, Suzaku and I fighting against him.

(Right here, right now, I need to decide whether or not I will continue being his enemy. Can I handle that? No, I can not.) I shake my head at my own inner turmoil and pull him into a tight embrace, my face pressed against his chest. (Yeah...no. There is no way I can live with myself if I fight him.) This is Lelouch, we are speaking of. The same Lelouch with pathetic stamina and strength. The Lelouch that tried so hard to keep up with Suzaku and I in order to impress me. The Lelouch whom I called "Lulu"...the Lulu that stole my first kiss. The Lelouch whose heart I broke when I explained to him of my sudden advancement in relationship with Suzaku.

"[Your Name]…I..."

I look up at him and flinch when a tear drop slips from his eye and onto my cheek. I watch his lip tremble as more tears spill and he continues to stare into my gaze. His thinly muscled arms wrap around my waist and he whispers, "I've missed you so much..."

I grin but, it quickly fades away when he pulls my face to his. Lelouch's lips are thin and warm, with a hint of salt from his tears. My body goes rigid. (No...I can't let him do this. I can't let him do this to me or...Suzaku...) Promptly squirming away, I clench my fists and stare at the ground.

"N-no...Lulu...I mean, uh, Lelouch...I...I'm sorry. I can't let you do that to Suzaku."

Lelouch's face falls as if the very thought of Suzaku and I being together throws him into a pit of despair. "Right. I apologize."

I frown and place my hand on his tear-streaked cheek. "Don't apologize. It makes things worse," I bite my lip and drop my hand when, "BAM!"

Behind us, Suzaku's Lancelot is poised and ready to fire when Lelouch shoves me to the side, using his cape to envelope me in his arms as we both collide with the ground. (That's right...) I think to myself, (He doesn't now Suzaku pilots the Lancelot.) Lelouch remains in his position, keeping me wrapped in his strange cloak.

I heard hurried footsteps coming toward us and Suzaku's shaky voice is muffled. "Z-Zero...let her go...please..." I can hear the click of a readied gun. "Let her go or I'll blow your face off."

Slowly, I am released from Lelouch's grasp, but, he stands in front of me in a way I can not seem to decide it to be either protective or possessive. I peer over his shoulder to see Suzaku's gaping mouth and the gun drops to the ground.

"Lelouch...?" Suzaku chokes.

"Yes. It is nice to meet you again, Suzaku." Lelouch's voice is cold and bitter. It is fairly obvious he continues to hold a grudge over Suzaku stealing my heart.

For a moment, they stare each other down. Then, more gunfire opens close by, snapping us out of our daze. Suzaku grits his teeth and shakes his head, lifting the gun and aiming at Lelouch's head.

"I didn't think this was how we were supposed to reunite...Zero."

Suzaku flips the safety and I can see Lelouch go rigid. "N-now, Suzaku...I understand you are angry, but, you and [Your Name] are japanese too, right? You should be on my side, should you not?"

Suzaku turns to me and asks with a rushed tone, "Captain, it's your call. Do we kill him now or bring him to Prince Schneizel."

"I...uh..." I bite my lip, confused and disoriented. (How could this happen? Why is everything always up to me?! I had to choose between Lelouch and Suzaku for love, and now I need to choose again? This time, someone might die...)

The click of a second trigger brings me back to earth out of my thoughts. I tense at the site of Lelouch armed as well, aiming at Suzaku. Both men are held at gunpoint, each one ready to die along with other.

Suzaku releases a short and cruel laugh. "Too late. This is why I was devastated when his majesty gave you the Captain position," My heart aches slightly at the stinging comment, "I will kill you, Lelouch. Or should I say, Zero?"

Next, everything moves in slow motion. As Suzaku pulls his finger, Lelouch does the same, their faces contorted with rage. Without thinking, I jump out in between them, catching both bullets to my right thigh. My piercing scream could have shattered glass as I fell to the ground with a limp "THUD." Moaning in pain, I clutched the wounds, trying desperately to ebb the flow of fresh blood. My white Britannian Military Captains' uniform now has a soaking red patch growing across the fabric that hugs my leg. I clench my jaw and allow an agonized wail slip through my gritted teeth and tears blur my vision.

"Sh...shit!" I hiss and clench my eyes shut.

Trembling fingers touch my shoulder gently and Lelouch whispers, "Oh no...[Your Name]…?"

I look up through my watery gaze and give a stupid smile that ends up becoming a grimace. (These wounds will be nothing when I am fixed up at the hospital...I'm just relieved it was I, who got hurt, and neither of them had to die...)

Lelouch's brilliant violet eyes no longer have their characteristic twinkle. They are glazed over with concern and he cradles my head in his lap. "I am truly sorry...this is all-!" Lelouch doesn't get to finish his sentence before Suzaku' fist connects with his jaw. My head lolls back onto the ground and I can hear Suzaku beating the living crap out of Lelouch.

"Fuck you, Lelouch! You just can't seem to stay away from her!" Suzaku sounds like a different person, enraged and animalistic. After a few moments, Zero's black cloak falls on top of me and I feel someone's arm wrap protectively over my waist. From the lack of muscle, I can tell instantly that it is Lelouch. His voice is cracked, clearly he was at one point punched in the throat.

"Su...Suzaku...please, calm down."

"Calm down? Calm. Down?! What the hell? Calm doesn't mean shit in this situation! [Your Name] will suffocate beneath your stupid cape before she has time to bleed to death!"

"You did not let me finish. We both want to make sure she stays alive, so, I propose a truce of sorts. I'll wrap her leg with my 'stupid cape,' as you so honestly and kindly called it, to stop most of the bloodloss. You can then take her to medical care while I resume my place as Zero. I know you care for her as much as I do, so...do we have a deal?"

There is a tense silence before I hear Suzaku sigh, "Fine. Just hurry up before the rest of the army comes looking for us."

With that, the cape is lifted off of my face and nimble fingers secure it to my wounds. The pressure of the makeshift bandage stops most of the bleeding and my lightheadedness isn't as bad. As Lelouch began to make his way back to his knightmare, a sudden flood of tears sprang into my eyes. I quickly grabbed the hem of his pant leg and he paused, turning to give me a confused look of concern.

I swallowed hard and sobbed, "Lulu...next time we meet, it will not be as enemies...I promise!" I pressed my trembling lips together and swiped my other hand over my eyes before squeaking, "I won't fight you anymore, Zero or not, I could never be your enemy knowing it's you...so please...promise me the same!" From behind, I felt Suzaku's strong and protective arms wrap gently around my waist and I could tell he was doing it on purpose. I knew with absolute positivity that he was glaring at Lelouch while hugging me close to his solid, warm chest. But I did not take my gaze from Lelouch for a second. I waited for his reply, shaking fingers grasping the cloth of his pants desperately.

He smiled. It wasn't his signature smirk though. It was sad and sincere. "Yes. I promise the same. I would never fight you either." With that, he bent forward and swiftly brushed his lips against mine before escaping Suzaku's wrath. "I still have not given up on you."

Once Lelouch had left, Suzaku spoke comforting whispers as he carried me to his Lancelot, rushing me safely to the military base's medical facility. There, I was hooked up to a morphine drip and unconsciousness quickly consumed me.

* * *

Sometime in the night, the annoying beep of a heart rate machine woke me. I looked about the room blearily and was pleasantly surprised to find Suzaku sitting by the hospital bed, holding my hand in both of his. The expression he wore as he dozed caused a loving smile to adorn my cheeks. Chocolate curls falling over his eyes made his face look innocent and harmless.

Leaning over the bed railing, I lifted my other hand to his chin, prompting his big green eyes to pop open.

"[Your Name]…s-sorry...did I wake you?" he sputtered.

I merely chuckled and shook my head. "No, it was I who woke you. I'm sorry. Have you been sitting here the whole time?"

"Yes. Zero forfeited the battle to us so I stayed by you to make sure you would live."

"You're so dramatic!" I laughed, "Of course I would live! All of my vital organs are intact, I'm in a maximum security hospital full of experienced doctors, and I have had injuries that were much worse than two little bullet wounds to my leg."

An embarrassed pause. Then, "Why did you do it? Why did you jump between us? I was willing to die if it meant he would die too. I was ready to die to ensure your protection."

I placed a kiss upon his forehead, brushing the curls from his shiny pools of jade. "Because there would be no way I could live without you. I wouldn't be able to live knowing I could have easily done something."

Suzaku sighed and rested his head on the side of the hospital bed, still grasping my hand as if I would slip away if he let go for even a second.

After a moment of silence, I cleared my throat. "Suzaku...I plan to resign my position in the Britannian Military as captain."

Instantly, Suzaku's head shoots up. "What?! Why?! Is it because of Lelouch?!"

I closed my eyes and lay back onto the pillow slowly. "Actually, yes, it is because of Lelouch. There is no way I will continue fighting if he is my enemy. I can not stand betraying those I love."

At the word "love," Suzaku's grip tightened. "What exactly is he to you, [Your Name]? What am I to you?"

I sighed. "Suzaku, he is a brother to me. A friend whom I will never leave behind as he has never done so to me. As for you..." I opened my eyes and met his, "You are my Suzaku. My one and only. The man I absolutely can not live without," I smiled and Suzaku leaned forward, placing a tender kiss upon my lips.

"No matter what, Lelouch's feelings for me will forever have no reciprocation."

* * *

Prince, Knight, or Both? (Chapter 1: No Reciprocation)/END

(Author's Note) There you have it! The first chapter of my first Code Geass SuzakuxReaderxLelouch fanfiction! Chapter two reflects the lasting memory of the reader's first kiss with Lelouch and how it pains her relationships with both Suzaku and Lulu. I hope you were interested and entertained! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: First Kiss, a lasting memory

Prince, Knight, or Both? (Chapter 2: First Kiss: a lasting memory)

(A/N: And here is the second chapter! Like the first chapter, it opens with a flashback where you, the reader, had your first kiss stolen by Lelouch before he leaves you and Suzaku, never to be seen again until seven years later when all three of you are twenty years old. So, obviously, you are thirteen in the flashback. I won't explain flashbacks much, I'll try to allow the reader come to their own conclusions. Enjoy!)

Warnings: All apply from the first chapter

Disclaimer: If I owned any anime, do you honestly think I would be here on this website? ... Yeah. Didn't think so.

**Reader's POV**

"Hey, I'm going inside to see if there are any snacks. I'll back, okay?" Suzaku stands and smiles, waiting for my reply.

I nod. "Alright! Be quick though, the sun will set soon and I want to watch with you," I paused, "Oh! And check to see if Lulu's here yet! He said he'd meet up with us soon."

Suzaku gave me a funny lopsided smile as he did a mock salute. "Yes, your highness!" With that, he disappears into the Kururugi Estate house.

I wait patiently, laying on the soft green grass while watching lazy clouds roll across the sky. (I wish I could be thirteen forever,) I sigh to myself, (I'm at that perfect age where I'm still a child of sorts, but, I am often treated properly as an adult.)

I didn't realize Lelouch had finally arrived and he had come to join me in the garden for, I had been lost in my wishful thinking.

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm late. I just figured I would come around the back fence," Lelouch's tall, slender frame towered above me while I was sitting cross-legged in the grass.

I looked up and grinned. "Hey, Lulu! You finally made it! Suzaku's just searching for some snacks. Now that you're here, let's go get him!"

I was so excited to be spending a fine summer evening with the two friends I considered to be true. As I stood, spindly fingers caught my wrist, halting my movements. Giving him a questioning look, I asked, "Lulu? What's wrong?"

His earnest face confused me and I froze in shock when he leaned forward, pressing his lips against mine. It felt so awkward. Having no idea how to kiss back, I just stood there, allowing his thin mouth to do as it pleased.

When he pulled away, his violet pools searched my face for a reaction. I gulped. (His hand is still on my wrist...I think he's waiting for me to say something...) I thought to myself.

Averting his intense gaze, I sputtered, "Uh..th-that was...different..."

"Y-yeah...that was my first time too, if it makes you feel better..."

My eyes shot back up to look at his embarrassed face. He sounded nervous and unsure of himself while his pale cheeks turned a delicate shade of pink.

"Lulu...why...?"

He let go of my wrist and instead, pulled me into a tight embrace.

"I needed to make sure that you knew I love you, [your name]…After tonight, Nunnally and I are being shipped off to a completely secluded area in japan as political tools. I don't know why and I don't know what will happen to us," his eyes began to streak with hot tears, "I don't know if I'll ever see you again."

He sobbed and his lip trembled. I hated it. Seeing him so miserable made me loathe his cold, cruel father. I wanted to cut his father's face to pieces, feed him to the dogs, and burn his bones in a pit of acid.

"Lulu...it's going to be okay," I tried to comfort him, but, I was afraid my own uncertainty was rubbing off on him.

After much contemplating and listening to his pitiful sniffles, I decided as one of his best friends, I had to do something to make him feel better. Reaching up timidly, I patted his cheek gently and gave him a soft smile. "Hey...don't cry. It'll be fine, I'm sure of it!" My voice was so tender, even I was surprised. He blinked and I leaned forward, pressing my lips to his just as he had done earlier. I pulled away for air and closed the gap between us a second time, this time wrapping my arms around his neck. After a moment, I felt his long arms circle my waist hesitantly.

He pulled away a bit, staring straight into my eyes with his own violet pools before we kissed yet again. This time, we were more sure of ourselves. I could feel his tongue pressing for admittance. Without an ounce of regret, I parted my lips and allowed his tongue to explore my mouth. Soon, there was no reason for us to pull away for a breath anymore. We simply continued saliva-battling, breathing through each other's mouths.

"[Your name]…" Lelouch whispered with a raspy pant, "I love you."

"Lulu, I—" I froze mid-sentence at the sound of a shy cough. Lelouch and I jumped nearly five feet away from each other, but, it was too late. There was Suzaku, holding a tray of onigiri and dango, staring at us with his wide jade-colored eyes. He saw everything.

He and Lelouch stared one another down, building tension in a silent argument.

Finally, Lelouch turned. And without another word, he left. That was it. He was gone.

{Time Lapse: Two Months since Reunion}

"Are you sure you're going to go through with this?"

I nodded with an exasperated sigh. "Yes, Suzaku. I already told you and I do not intend to repeat myself. Besides, since I'm leaving because of my injury, the government is still obligated to pay me."

I quickly signed the resignation paperwork to signal the end of the conversation while Suzaku just sat beside me in the lobby, contemplating what to say next.

After a moment, he sighed and waited for my return while I left to submit the signed papers.

That was it. I was no longer Captain [Your Name] of the Britannian Military Force. I could no longer pilot the knightmare frame LeviGina. I could no longer fight alongside Suzaku.

But! I also no longer had to fight against Lelouch. That reason alone was enough for me to completely ignore everything else.

As we exited the building, Suzaku timidly reached for my hand.

(Haha, typical Suzaku.) I smiled to myself, (So strong and intimidating, but, gentle, shy, and kind when it comes to love.)

Without a second of hesitation, I intertwined our fingers and looked up at him. I noticed he had a slight bit of red on his cheeks but, he just grinned. I grinned back. His expression was so adorable. Boyish and happy, like a child excited to go trick-or-treating as he gripped my hand tighter.

—

When we got to his apartment around 8:00 pm, it went without saying that we would just continue our "hang out," routine. He plopped onto the couch and I sidled up next to him, resting my head on his broad shoulder while he snaked an arm securely about my waist. He clicked on the TV and we sat together watching "The Phantom of the Opera." The movie had luckily just started, so, we weren't confused. Suzaku leaned down and kissed me. We were perfectly content like this. It felt nice...it felt right.

Halfway through, Suzaku began to nod off. After a few minutes, he finally gave in to his drowsiness and his breathing became even. I couldn't help but giggle at how cute it was when his head lolled on top of mine. Snuggling closer and turning off the TV, I whispered, "Good night, Suzaku," and my eyes slid shut, taking me into a dreamless sleep.

—

I woke to the feeling of Suzaku's lips on mine and I blearily cracked my eyes open.

He smiled, running a hand through his adorably tousled bed-head. "Morning!"

I chuckled and kissed his cheek. "Good morning."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Suzaku...I always sleep like a log if I'm with you," I smirked at my dry romantic humor and Suzaku just sighed happily shaking his head while he pulled me close.

"[Your Name]…what would I do without you?"

"You'd cry and be forever alone. That's what."

We both laughed and I kissed him again, his arms settled at my waist just beneath my bust line and I snuggled in between his legs, my head resting on his well-toned chest. We sat in that position for a moment, enjoying the alone time on a lazy Saturday morning.

"You were my first, you know."

"Mm, what?"

"You're the first one I've ever loved like this...kissed and held like this."

I opened my mouth to say the same was true for him, but I froze, because it wasn't true. Suzaku wasn't my first...Lelouch was...an I still might love him. What kind of person did that make me?

Suzaku must have sensed my inner turmoil. "[Your Name]? Is there something wrong?"

"No...I uh..."

I was interrupted by the sound of a sharp knock.

"Who the fuck...?"

Suzaku reluctantly let go of me and went to open the door. There, stood Lelouch in a sleeveless black turtleneck and dark blue skinny jeans.

Suzaku blinked with surprise. "Hey...Lelouch. What brings you here?"

"Good morning, Suzaku. May I come in?"

Suzaku stepped aside to allow Lelouch entrance and he gestured for him to step inside. "Uh...yeah, sure. Come on in."

Lelouch strolled into the apartment and gave me a curt nod. I gave a half-hearted smile and wave. The two of them just stood there, staring at each other with intense silence while I remained seated on the couch, fingering the hem of my skirt uncomfortably.

Finally, Lelouch spoke. "I'm going to cut right to the chase," he turned and faced me, his violet gaze searching my face for who-knows-what, "[Your Name]…why did you do it?"

I blinked. "Do...what?"

Lelouch threw his hands into the air, for once losing his cool. "Why did you resign your position as Captain?! It was all over the news. [Your Name], why the HELL would you throw away your dream career?!"

At this, I stiffened. (Why the fuck does he care? Now that I'm gone, it will be a lot easier for him fight the Britannian Military since I will no longer be the one telling them what to do.)

"Lelouch...that is none of your—"

"DON'T SAY IT'S NONE OF MY CONCERN!" Lelouch shouted, cutting off my sentence.

"Okay, fine! I resigned because of YOU!" I burst out staring hard at the floor. Taking a shaky breath, I gulped back tears. "I didn't want to be your enemy anymore."

"Damn it, [Your Name]! Don't just toss around your life for someone like me! You fool!"

Suzaku stepped in, his brow furrowed slightly. "Hey...guys, calm down..."

I gritted my teeth and stood, jabbing my finger into Lelouch's chest and ignoring Suzaku. "Don't you dare call me a fool. Don't you get, you asshole?! I don't want to hurt you because I care about you! Stop acting like everything is my fault! YOU'RE the one who left us and never spoke with us again for seven fucking years!"

"You think I PLANNED to be shipped off as a political tool?! Besides, why would you CARE for me? You have HIM!" Lelouch gestured to Suzaku, who stood with complete shock written across his face.

Without thinking, I swung my arm and struck his left cheek, a loud "SLAP!" resounding through the apartment and I screamed, "Because you were my first kiss! My first LOVE! I have feelings, you know!"

Lelouch went silent and he brought a hand to the reddening welt on his face, staring at me with disbelief. Suzaku looked even more shocked, if that was possible, and embarrassment overwhelmed my senses.

(This is ridiculous...I'm freaking 20 years old and I STILL bursted out like a child.)

I shook my head and pushed past both males, slamming the door behind me. When I got to my own apartment, I flopped onto the bed and cried silently into my pillow.

(That stupid first kiss...why can't I wipe it from my memory?)

—

When I woke later, around 6:00 in the evening, I groggily heard a soft rapping of knuckles on my apartment door.

(Shit...I must have cried myself to sleep...)

I straightened my clothes best I could and quickly raked my fingers through my hair before twisting the knob and revealing Lelouch, completely soaked with rain water.

"Oh my...Lelouch? What...how...why?" I opened the door wider to let him in.

His drenched black hair hid partially hid his sad violet irises as he hung his head. "[Your Name], I...um, Suzaku graciously gave me your address so I could apologize. I ran through the rain trying to get a phone signal but, calling you ended up failing. So, I came here. And..."

He looked up, his teary eyes pleading for forgiveness. "[Your Name] I'm so sorry I lashed out at you. You looked so hurt and upset when I said what I did regarding you and Suzaku. And—"

"Shh..." I placed my finger on his lips, stopping him from saying anymore. My other hand gently brushed away a wet ebony lock from his face and I smiled. "Lulu, it's alright, really. As much as it pains our relationship sometimes, Suzaku and I will always ignore that first kiss incident if it means we can have you as a friend again."

Lelouch stared at me in awe. "[Your Name]…"

"And!" I cup his face in both of my hands, "I'm certain you and I both know that our first kiss together is a lasting memory neither of us is willing to forget. Because, that love we had and still might have, is a something very special we will always treasure."

(Author's Note: Ta dah...! Chapter 2: First Kiss, a lasting memory has finally been posted! What do you think? Ready for chapter 3? Chapter 3 is going to be more LelouchxReader focused as it will begin with a sex scene. Yes, you as the reader, will "do the do," with Lelouch in Chapter 3 whilst poor unknowing Suzaku sits at home, preparing something for your birthday! PLEASE REVIEW!)


	3. Chapter 3: Forgiven Betrayal part 1

Prince, Knight, or Both? (Chapter 3: Forgiven Betrayal *Part 1*)

(A/N: My goodness...it has taken me literally forever to finally post the third chapter of this godforsaken fanfiction. I sincerely apologize for being on such an extended hiatus. I certainly hope my faithful readers, the few of you that there are -.-, can find it within themselves to forgive me for my inattentiveness and continue to lend me your support as I attempt to continue this story. And without further ado...here is chapter three of _Prince, Knight, or Both? _Please enjoy!)

Warnings: All apply from the previous chapters...particularly warning for sexual content. Yes, as promised, Reader does the hanky-panky with Lelouch. In other words: BE PREPARED FOR LEMON

Disclaimer: I do not understand the point of this part. If I owned any anime, do you honestly think I would be here on this website?

**Reader's POV**

"[Your Name]...!" Lelouch exclaims as he pushes me onto the floor. His eyes are wide, appearing equally as confused by his abrupt movement as I am.

My muscles tense with surprise when his lips suddenly begin to attack the side of my neck, pecking and nipping at the tender flesh. "Lulu-?! What are you-"

The damp heat of his breath as he exhales heavily shuts me up and he interrupts in a low sigh, "[Your Name]...if you truly meant anything you just said...you'll allow me to give this to you..."

Following his statement, the fiery touch of his slender fingers commence their reaching beneath my blouse and stroking my sides. The tingling sensation causes me to shiver and I whine rather pathetically, "Lulu...that's not fair..."

Lelouch pauses his sensual abusing of my neck to look directly into my eyes, his lavender gaze unwavering and sincere. "So...This is okay? You'll allow me to love you...even if it's only for this one night?"

I gulp when Suzaku's smiling face flashes in my mind. Much to my own chagrin, I nod my consent anyway,

"Yes...yes...Please love me tonight, Lulu..."

Instantly, our lips collide and our hands grope one another helplessly, removing each other's clothes with desperation. His kisses are full of passion and when he takes a moment to drink in the spectacle of my naked body sprawled out on the cold hardwood floor, his pools of violet are laden with more true love than libido.

"Absolutely beautiful..." he whispers with half-lidded eyes.

I gasp when he bends over to place butterfly kisses and licks all across my bare breasts and stomach, his hands moving to gently caress my thighs and hips. A shudder rattles my entire frame once I am able to feel his growing erection stiffening against the inside of my leg.

"N-now..." I breathe loudly, slowly spreading my legs apart to admit his access. Biting my lip, I look up at his flawlessly pale face.

His lips part and he swallows hard, "You're ready?"

"Mhm."

Blinking rapidly, as if shocked to find that I was truly willing to go all the way, my lifelong friend nods nervously and reaches down, guiding his member between my splayed limbs. I squeeze my eyes shut, anticipating the pain, but I can feel that he staring at me. So, I open my eyes and discover that his face is red as a tomato.

"Um...If it makes you feel any better, it's my first time too...uh...don't worry, I don't know what I'm doing, so I promise I'll be gentle," he casts his gaze to the side in embarrassment.

Grateful for his awkward attempt to comfort me, I can't help laughing a bit and reaching out out to touch his cheek, "It's alright if you don't know what you're doing. I don't either...so...we'll learn together, okay?"

Lelouch snaps his eye contact back to leveling with mine. He nods once, and then comes the pain.

I hiss when the sharpness of being penetrated sends a chill up my spine, my nails dig into his shoulders.

"I'm sorry...if I'm hurting you," he grunts, a bead of sweat crawling down his brow, "but...is it alright if I start moving?"

Taking a deep breath, I quickly nod and brace myself.

He begins to thrust slowly, the jerking of his hips are a bit clumsy; I can tell he really wasn't kidding when he said he didn't have any idea as to how this was to be done.

A sheen of perspiration has covered both of our faces by now as we start to get the hang of syncing our movements. We grind against one another at a steady pace for a few minutes before I can feel his cock expanding with more arousal inside of me and he begins to speed up in order to feed his growing desire.

"A-ah...nngh...!"

Soon, he has accelerated to a point that he is banging me into the floorboards, causing them to creak endlessly. I can only pray the people living in the apartment below mine don't hear the relentless thumping and obscene slapping of skin on skin! Never mind the bursts of moans and gasps sounding through the sticky air.

"[Y-yeah N-name]...I've never experienced such a tight heat like this before...it...it feels so good!" He pants, practically growling as he dug himself deeper and deeper.

Pleasure jolted through my body, my breathing pattern so erratic that one would think I was suffocating to death, "Lu! Lulu...harder...faster...I'm begging you!"

He nods in silent agreement and then proceeds to pull in and out at an ungodly speed. A strangely burning sensation begins to coil in the pit of my belly. From the look on Lelouch's face, I can tell he is getting the same feeling. Tears sting my eyes as he starts to go even faster, if that's even possible!

"I...I think I...GGGYAAAAAAAA...!" Lelouch yells and thrusts one final time, throwing his head back as I feel a sudden flush of hot liquid shooting inside me.

Just like that, I'm sent over the edge. My vision goes white as I reach my climax quite powerfully, "Nngh...aaahhhh...!" I rake my fingers along his back, desperately clawing for something to hold onto.

Having finished cumming, Lelouch intertwines his fingers with mine. I clench his hand with an iron grip as I reach the end of ecstasy. He unceremoniously flops on top of me, both of our bodies trembling as he pulls out and gives me a tender kiss.

"[Your Name], I love you. Always have and always will," he mumbles, resting his head on my collarbone, his raven colored hair damp.

It's a good thing he is already fast asleep when I don't say I love him back. Otherwise, he would have only succeeded in hearing me just staring at the ceiling silently, pondering what I had done...the sin that I had just willingly committed.

However, I can stay awake regretting my choice for only so long before I finally submit to exhaustion.

The sounds of morning traffic wake me. I sit bolt upright, realizing I am lying in my bed. My bedside clock reads: 6:39 AM.

_Lelouch must have carried me into my bedroom and placed me here at some point._

My clothes from last night are folded neatly, sitting at the foot of my mattress. I step out of my sheets, gingerly stretching as all of my muscles feel sore and tired. Slipping into my bathrobe, I walk into the sex-reeking living room, finding Lelouch's sleeping form elegantly draped over the couch.

I smile to myself at the sight. His clothes are back on, albeit extremely disheveled, and his hair sticks out in odd directions as as his chest continues to rise and fall peacefully.

Out of the blue, a loud bleeping noise comes from my room. Luckily, Lelouch doesn't stir, so I hurry off off to check my phone. I read the text message and my jaw drops open, gaping as my eyes scanned the words repeatedly.

_**From: Suzaku Kururugi**_

_**Good morning, [Your Nickname]! Come over my place for breakfast 10 am? I've got a whole day of surprises ready for you, Birthday Girl!**_

_**3 u bae, hope to c u soon.**_

All that comes to my mind is:

_Oh...shit..._

(Author's Note: There you have it. Chapter 3: Forgiven Betrayal *Part 1*! I hope it was worth the ridiculous wait. What will Reader do? Will she be able to lift the weight of guilt off of her shoulders? But what about her poor, unknowing boyfriend, Suzaku? Well, she made her bed, now she needs to sleep in it. PLEASE REVIEW!)


End file.
